Ultimate power struggle
by faithful11
Summary: Harry finds he has a half sister with a couple of secrets. She is excepted as the DADA teacher. Along the way things are revealed about dumbledore noone relised. bad at summaries SS/O.C. HP/DM
1. prolouge

Prologue

He had found out the truth. Not from Dumbledore or his so called friends but from his dead mother, and it took the death of his godfather to do it.

You see after his death there was a hearing to give away his stuff. His will was only half done but that's not important what is important is the two letters addressed to Harry James Potter. In his will the directions were that Harry was to have a room to himself in order to read them, and that's what he got.

Harry looked at the letters, one was from Sirius he could tell by the messy hand writing, but the other one he didn't recognize. It was too neat to be Sirius's and too fancy to be Dumbledore's. He opened the letter from Sirius first.

Dear Harry,

If your reading this I'm dead. And since I'm dead I must keep a promise to your mother. I want to start by letting you know this is not your fault, and I must also let you know most that you know is a lie.

Dumbledore is not trying to help you, he is only trying to control one half of the ultimate power. That doesn't make since to you now but your mother will explain it all. Don't let anyone tell you, you can't do anything.

Love,

Sirius

It took a second for all of it to sink it. It didn't make any sense. He moved on to the second letter. The handwriting on the front was his mother's. Harry's hands started to shake with anticipation as he pulled the letter opened.

My Dearest Harry,

Life must seem hard now, and I'm sorry your father and I aren't there but believe me when I say we were trying to protect you…and your sister.

Your father ,with my blessing, helped one of his closest friends have a baby before she died. We sent her to live with her mother's family and we were going to send you to live with your father's grandmother, but Dumbledore convinced us to keep you. We wanted to keep you anyways but at you great grandmother's house you would be better protected.

The more time I spend with you in hiding, the more I think he is trying to manipulate us. Your father is starting to see it too. Harry if this is true please don't let him do the same thing to you.

Now there is only one person who knows where your sister is. She is someone I've trusted through out the years. Her name is Narcissa Malfoy.

I'm afraid I can't tell you much more you will get your answers from your sister's family. Ask for Faith Lillian Conte, remember we love you both.

don't give up even when the sun sets

Love your Mother.

Lilly

The only thought that went through his head was _' I have a sister'_

Ok that's the prologue I hope its ok well r&r


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After returning to Hogwarts, things changed. Harry stopped looking Dumbledore in the eye which made is easier to see the manipulation. It made him think back to his first year where he couldn't find the platform and in that instant the Weasley's showed up talking about muggles. Would he have done half the stuff he done in his past if he hadn't had a talk with Dumbledore first. Were his friendships with Ron and Hermione another Dumbledore manipulation?

And with the Narcissa Malfoy thing, Draco was truly trying to be his friend when they met on the stairs in first year. But because he was told Slytherins were evil and Draco's whole family were Slytherins he denied his hand. He went to the library to find out what else was a lie. Through some of his research he found out most death eaters were'nt even Slytherin. Wormtail was a Gryffindor, fudge's son was a Ravenclaw and so on.

Nothing made much sense anymore, except that all his enemies were the only ones telling him the truth. Including Severus Snape.

Harry stood outside the potions classroom, Nervously thinking of what he might say to the potions master. Finally the raven haired teen knocked on the door.

"Come in" came from the other side. He opened the door and stepped inside. The professor looked almost surprised to see Harry without a detention.

"Mr. Potter this is not class time and as far as I remember you don't have a detention for today." He was grading papers so he never lifted his head to address him wich made it a lot easier.

"I need to talk with Draco and his mother" Snape stopped dead and looked up at the teen. Harry was afraid maybe he didn't hear and he would have to say it all over again.

"come again?"

"I need to talk to Draco and his mother about some of my Father's …assets" that was the simplest Harry could put it without telling snape everything.

Snape calmly put his quil down and motioned for the door to shut while mumbling to himself. He then proceeded to put silencing charms on the room. "Mr Potter I have a feeling you have been informed of … this is about your sister isn't it?" this was the friendliest he'd ever seen the pale potions master.

All Harry could do was nod his head and collapse in the chair next to him. He didn't know what to think or what to do anymore.

"why would they hide this from me! How could they!" Harry let himself go, infront of someone he thought was his enemy. He cried for his parents, for Sirius, Cedrik and all the lies that caused him so much pain.

The potions master watched with a saddened heart although his face didn't show it and he let the boy cry. He knew the boy couldn't get his life together without a clear head. He then summoned his personal house elf to get Draco Malfoy. He was glad the boy now knew the truth, but things were gonna get a lot more complicated.

Harry had just pulled himself together when Malfoy walked in, the signature smirk on his face until he saw potter.

"Draco sit down" severus ordered with unusual sterness. Draco sat down in a seat near harry who was looking at the floor like it held something interesting.. "look what ever potter said I did it isn't true i.." Snape stopped him mid sentence.

"Draco, Harry knows the truth and we now need to see your mother this is the last week of school so I'll be checking you both out early no one will ask questions go pack" Harry and Draco never thought twice as they got up and headed back to their respected houses.

All the way back Harry was letting his sadness turn to anger. Wizarding world get ready for a new Harry James Potter.


	3. Chapter 2

Okay so I forgot to add the disclaimer my bad but here ya go: I don't own Harry potter or any of the characters only Faith and the ones in my head kay!

Chapter 2

Shortly After telling Draco and Snape as little as information as possible while still keeping them happy Harry headed back to Gryffindor tower where surprise surprise Ron and Hermione were waiting up for him.

Harry walked grungently through the portrait hole, and took a look around. Was this really where he belonged, was anything in the past 5 years his decision or the decision Dumbledore wanted him to make. And why in hell would Sirius go along with this for as long as he did! He had a lot to think about.

His eyes fell on the over stuffed couch where twittle dee and twittle dumb were waiting for him.

"Harry, where have you been?", Hermione, ever the drama queen, swung her bony arms around Harry, who effortlessly pushed them off.

"Relax I just went for a walk to clear my head" Harry answered while trying to act as normal as possible.

"Next time just let us know we were worried okay mate?" Ron chimed in while swinging his arm around his new girlfriend. That comment angered him, should he really have to let them know his every move.

Harry clenched his fists and tried his hardest not to let his anger get the better of him. "To let you know Ron I'm about to stomp angrily up the stairs" he muttered under his breathe as he went up the stairs for the last time this year and proceeded to his side of the room.

He opened his trunk and slammed his clothing, books, and other personal items into in an un-neat fashion, scaring Neville in the process.

"Harry? You ok, you seem a little angry" the shy boy said from across the room. Harry wasn't close to Neville and he had no reason to think the boy was against him but the boy also couldn't keep his mouth shut to safe his life so he calmed down a little bit and turned to him.

"yea Neville I'm fine just upset because…" he struggled to come up with an answer that wouldn't cause suspicion. " I have to leave early it's no big deal I just don't want to go"

For a second it looked like he was gonna ask another question but he stopped himself and nodded, before saying his goodbyes to Harry and wishing him a happy summer. Soon Snape's house elf appeared in the room to see if Harry was ready. He replied with a yes after pulling on a traveling cloak and shrinking his trunk to fit in his pocket.

Draco sat on the front steps of Hogwarts castle waiting for Harry. A couple of summers ago he had picked up smoking from a bunch of local muggles he hung out with sometimes. The golden boy was going to find out the truth, his father wasn't a death eater, he didn't hate muggle borns and Voldemort wasn't the biggest threat to the world at this time.

He took one big drag and blew the smoke into the sky as the raven haired boy exited the castle, throwing it onto the ground he put it out before he could see.

"where's Snape?" Draco asked after relising the boy was alone. Harry shrugged as the door opened again to reveal the potions master.

"I had to send your mother a letter now lets go before Dumbledore figures out what were doing" they made their way off hogwarts ground, and side apperatted to Malfoy Manor.

some where in America

"Vladamir! Sir!" a servant ran up to the master of the Vampire Academy. "we have received a letter from the girls guardian, they are on their way here" he said urgently but respectfully.

The old Vampire breathed deep and looked at the seventeen-year-old damphir he came to think of as his daughter as she taught her defense class to the young ones. He had seen so much change in her and now that she was finally starting to open up, he knew she was going to shut herself off after this.

" Faith my dear " he exclaimed as he walked into the gymnasiam. She smiled at her saragate father.

"look everyone vlady decided to pay us a visit" the little ones giggled at her nick-name for him. The girl knew it annoyed him, but that's why she took so much joy in it.

"not exactly I'm sorry but class is over I need to borrow your teacher" they wined and said goodbye as their teacher left. The walk to Vladamir's office was unusually quiet which means he was up to something. Faith raised her eyebrow as they approached his door.

"ok what's up your never this silent whos in tro…" He opened the office door to reveal 3 strangers and her watcher Narcissa. One man was pale with dark greasy hair that had he not smelt of humans she would have thought was one of them, another one who looked to be about her age had platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes that could probably freeze a volcano's insides. The third looked oddly familiar, he had raven black hair and emerald green eyes.

Vladamir held out his hand in the direction of the third teen. "Faith this is Harry Potter" she reached out and shook his hand before Vladamir spoke again,

"your brother"

_Ok that one was all over the place but it's the only way I could get to the next place lol sorry_

_raige_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Faith ripped her hand away and backed up. "What?... what do you mean my brother I don't have a brother" she said quickly fighting back her anger. Vladamir instructed her to sit down and she took the seat next to Narcissa.

" Faith", the woman began sweetly, " Harry is your half brother, you see your father, and his are the same. You.."

"You lied to me" her face became impassive and Vladimir's worse fears were confirmed. He watched as the walls that took him 15 years to put the tiniest hole in were quickly repaired and back up. Narcissa took a deep breathe that was filled with sadness.

"I had too, Faith. We were trying to protect you and Harry." The teenage girl scoffed.

"How do you protect siblings by keeping them apart? What were you protecting me from? How much more danger could I be in then what I go through on a daily and weekly basis" Faith voice rose with every word, still fighting to control her growing anger.

Harry had been thinking to same thing lately. How were they protected by not knowing about each other, and with everything he had done since he was eleven years old he couldn't possibly be safe in his current position. He tried his hardest not to stare at his sister who was slowly breaking down. He wondered if his face was the same as he read the letters from Sirius and his mother.

"Faith oddly enough keeping you away from your brother was the safer route." This time Vladamir spoke, seeing as the girl's guardian was ready to break down in tears. "You and your brother are very special, you are each equivalent to one key that allows access to the universe's power"

What was he talking about, to Harry it made no sense but some how he thought he had seen realization in Faith's face. She looked up and met eyes with her headmaster. "You're speaking about the legend of the Phoenix and the unborn child" the girl whispered to the floor, and Vladamir nodded before turning to Harry.

"The legend of the Phoenix and the unborn child is passed down from generation to generation within the Vapireric community. Every century the Phoenix is reborn into a either a male or female spirit with a powerful aura and a strong heart, as for the unborn child it's hard to say what form it will come in. once it came from a boy who's mother died before she gave birth to him. The sprit will only take hold of a soul when it is trapped between life and death. These two figures play an important role in deciding the fait of the universe, the phoenix represents those who are living and soon to be living and the unborn child represents those who have died and are soon to die. Your powers when unlocked are unmatchable, and uncontrollable, that is why we had to keep you apart. If you accidentally unleashed your powers at the same time the results would have been disastrous."

"What do you mean accidentally unleashed?" Harry asked while trying to absorb this new information. This time instead of Vladamir speaking Faith took over for him obviously understanding her role more then Harry did.

"We have the capability to tap into our powers at any time but we do it mostly when we feel a great emotion like when you're angry or scared. The problem is our powers try to grab onto our emotions and carry out what we truly want to do at that moment. So by keeping us apart they were keeping us from killing each other" her voice was quiet and he could tell no matter how much sense it made she was hurt by what they had done.

The room filled with silence, to give the too time to relies their new role. Harry felt there was more to the tale but seeing the look on Faith's face he didn't want to push for more details. Snape, Draco and Narcissa were asked to leave the room so Harry and Faith could 'better understand their role' what ever that meant. Before Malfoy's mother left the room she turned to her charge "please believe I wanted to tell you I ne-never wanted to... hurt you"

"Yes well you did" Faith answered back, ice dripping off every word. Her guardian left with tears welling in her eyes. She didn't want to hurt Narcissa but she might as well start cutting herself off now. There was still one part of the story that she doubted they would tell Harry, the Phoenix being for the living always survives the final battle, as for the unborn child well she would rather not think about it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''outside'''''''''''''''''''''''''

Snape comforted Narcissa as her tears flowed freely, Draco was having a hard time watching his mother cry. He knew she had been attached to her charge because he could always remember her telling story's about the girl with as much love and devotion as when she told stories about him to friends and family. If his mother hadn't been under oath she would have told the girl, right? He was also angry with her for speaking to his mother that way, after all the love she had received from Mrs. Malfoy how could she talk to her like that.

Severus couldn't believe it, that tiny beautifully petite girl was the unborn child. The whole time the conversation was going on in that office he had a hard time keeping his eyes off of her. She was so young, and so…fragile looking he just couldn't understand why would the fates be so cruel.

It seemed Narcissa had calmed down enough to be talked to so the rest of the time Snape and Draco spent talking to her to keep her from breaking down again. They were not in their long but when they came out Faith was ready and willing (but not happy about it) to go with them back to Hogwarts, and Harry looked almost lost.

"Professor Snape, would you mind going with Faith back to her room, she and her friends have a tendency to…disappear if you understand my meanings" Vladamir came out and whispered to Severus. The tall pale man nodded and followed her down several sets of hallways before stopping in front of a normal looking door. Behind the door were loud happy sounding voices getting louder by the second.

Snape watched as Faith pulled herself together. She took a couple deep breathes with her eyes closed, this was going to be rather difficult she thought as she reached for the door knob. "If you don't mind could you please… stay out in the hall way while I tell the guys" He could barley hear her, the girl was being so quiet, but nodded his head and waited patiently.

Faith walked into the room she had come to know as a home and saw her three best friends sitting on the floor and her bed. Spike, Jason, and Rosaline were in a deep debate about the latest movie they saw and how Faith wished she could join them and not ruin their fun.

"Hey guys can I talk to you " she started by being a little bit louder then them. They all turned to her and after seeing the look on her exquisite face the room fell silent. "Ok do you guys remember the story they told us the first year we were here? About the crazy bird and the dead baby?"

"Yea we remember, hun. We were talking about it the other day" Jason said trying to keep the mood mellow.

"What would you say if I said that the story was true" she said while taking a soft sad seat in Spike's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist in an attempt to comfort her. Spike was her outlet, they played and flirted and such but they only thought about each other as friends. It was just fun to be so close to someone you could tease each other with out the icky awkwardness.

"Are you trying to say, that the Phoenix and the unborn child are in this school? Who is it? Tell us" Rosaline exclaimed ever in the need for information. Faith smiled softly at her newest friend they had only become friends in the past month but they could have known each other since kindergarten and wouldn't be closer.

"Well the Bird is actually a boy named Harry Potter" the three shared a giggle at the name, "the unborn child is actually…well…it's me" she could feel Spike's grip tighten slightly and the others looked shocked which was understandable.

"Baby what does that mean?" Spike asked from behind her, she could hear the sadness in his voice which made it all the harder. Faith was afraid to turn and look any of them in the eye, as she swallowed her throat and began to talk with out thinking.

"it means I have… to leave, and go with Harry back to London which I know is a long way away but I promise you guys can come visit and I don't want you guys to worry cause I'll be ok and don't worry about the final bat.."

That was where they stopped her, they couldn't bear to have her say it any more then she could. They spent a small amount of time in silence comforting each other before Snape stuck his head in to see is she was ready. He was introduced to each of them in turn and instead of going to dinner the three of them opted to help her pack her stuff and walked her out to the end of the Vampire Academy property. Their good-byes almost brought Faith to tears, but she held them in because there was no way she was going to break down after making a promise to herself, to not let her emotion rule her ever again.

The plan was that Harry would head back to the Dursley's just for the first month so Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious, while Faith would stay with Snape until Harry could join them. Snape would catch her up with all the school stuff and help her with her potions and such so that she could be a transfer student when the School year began again. Faith agreed her feelings were numb at this point after being separated from her friends finding out about the lies and having to change her home again. It was going to be hard but she could adjust right?

_Ok so the prologue lasted for about three chapters lol and I'm having trouble writing cause I have lots of projects and skits to memorize so I'm having trouble keeping up with everything so please be patient ok_


End file.
